


I really hate dinner parties

by languageismymistress



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Colin has a way to cheer him up, Colin isn't actually Colin, He has known the Hammond Family for a long time, His father was a member of congress, M/M, T.J is bored at a function, and he grew up with the Hammond Brothers, and is a bodyguard to Elaine, but also piss him off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.J really hated this dinner functions and Colin in his suit wasn't helping him at all,</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really hate dinner parties

The tie that was currently hanging around T.Js neck wasn’t doing anything close to what it was meant to be doing. He had tried multiple times to get it looking close to a decent tie, each time parts would look longer and the knot would be crocked and he was really starting to take this as a sign as not to go. Sadly, that was only a dream, he had promised his mother that he and Colin would be in attendance, both out in the public and happy to attend whatever events that his mother had put them on the list for. Even those that included men and women who were as conservative as fuck and didn’t believe that their love was allowed. It was more as a statement to the press, the ones who hated them, that yes, they were the Hammond family and they were never going to back down. Elaine had just released a statement claiming that, yes, she was running for president and, yes, her and Bud were back together, but, no, none of her personal life should affect her stance. Sadly, this was America and the whole world were watching their family, every single one of them, and Colin now. 

 

Colin hadn’t wavered one bit since the pair went public, all the flashing and lights and interviews just made him stand stronger next to T.J, even when he felt like collapsing. There were a few media press who believed that the relationship was a lie and that Colin was only doing it as a way of money and TJ for a stunt. His mother had put an end to that very quickly and those reporters’ jobs had disappeared almost as fast. It was a nice scene, really, too bad it still doesn’t help him with the whole tie fiasco that he was dealing with at the moment. Thankfully, Colin had timed his entrance into TJs room brilliantly and decided to distract him with the suit that was built to be made by him, and hopefully torn off by T.J. 

 

“Want a hand?” Colin leant against the door frame, looking like sin.

 

“With the tie, no, out of this clothes, yes,” He smirked, racking his eyes up and down his boyfriends suit.

 

“Well, I would be more than happy to do that, sadly, your mother has requested our presents downstairs with all the fancy people,” Colin smiled, stepping over to help tie the devils contraptions around his neck, properly. 

 

“Later?” He stared up into Colins eyes, watching the pupils dilate.

 

“Later,” Colin winked, linking their fingers together, dragging him out of his safety spot in his room and down the stairs into hell. 

 

The thing about these dinners was the fact that they weren’t actually dinners. People would just walk around and eat food that came to them on little platter from people and eat and drink and talk politics. It was events like these that he hated. All he did was pretend not to hurt when people insulted homosexuality, pretend not to get drunk and make sure that nanna stayed away from, well, pretty much everyone. So far, the event was living up to its boring reputation, even his mother looked like she was ready to shoot on sight. His father was doing the best he could at getting votes while nanna sat in the corner discussing people clothes with a very bored looking Colin. Figuring that he should be a decent boyfriend and save him from falling asleep at the sound of clothes and fashion, he side shuffled against the crowd, dodging people wanting to tell him that his love is wrong in favour of two of his favourites. 

 

“Hey Nanna, mind if I borrow him?” He nodded his head to where Colin was almost pleading with him, now that was an interesting look. 

 

“Go for it, I’ve noticed your mother already heading to the drinks bar one too many times,” She winked, patting him on the shoulder as she made her way about the room.

 

“I owe you,” Colin sounded exhausted.

 

“Yeah?” He smirked down at his boyfriend.

 

“Want to get out of here?” Colin stood from his seat, stretching his back.

 

“Only all night,” He tugged on Colins arm, dragging him away from the fire and into the bathroom.

 

“Really? The bathroom?” Colin started to laugh, his mouth becoming occupied by T.Js.

 

“Is there an issue with that?” He watching Colin lick his bottom lip.

 

“Fuck no,” Colin tugged on T.Js hips, spinning him so that T.Js back hit the bathroom door. 

 

Feeling Colin’s lips brush against his, he ran his hands up Colins chest, tugging on the tie, forcing their mouths together. Gripping Colins hair through his fingers, he moaned at the pair of hands that were palming at his ass. Biting along his lip, he smirked at the moan pouring out of his boyfriends mouth. Licking his way into his mouth, he licked along the top of the roof of Colins mouth, moaning at the hand that moved from his ass to the front of his pants. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, Colins thumb flicked over the top of his head through his pants, the friction of the material against the pressure of Colins hand was enough to have him panting against the wall. Bucking his hips against the pressure, he let out an obscene moan at the hand gripped around his cock, slowly stroking him.

 

“Fuck yes,” He moaned, his head hitting the back of the bathroom door. 

 

"What do you want baby?” Colin licked down his neck, sucking marks into T.Js skin. 

 

“Mouth,” He managed to whisper. 

 

“You’ve got that,” Colin bit down on the mark he was making, soothing it over with his tongue.

 

“Fuck babe,” He groaned. 

 

“God, you should see yourself right now, baby, so pretty,” Colin nipped along his jaw.

 

“Please,” He begged.

 

“Please what?” Colin breathed next to his ear.

 

“I want you mouth on my dick, fuck, come on,” He felt like crying. 

 

Groaning at the cocky grin that was on Colins mouth, he watched his boyfriend drop to his knees, his hands running along his chest. Feeling Colin mouth at his cock through his pants, he brought his hand up to his mouth, trying to stop the loud moans that were pouring from his mouth. He heard the sound of his belt unbuckling, looking down as Colin undid the button of his pants with his tongue, pulling the zipper down with his teeth. Groaning at the sight below him, he couldn't help the buck of his hips as Colin lowered his pants down around his thighs before licking up the pre-come that had already leaked out. Colin moaned at the taste, lowering his mouth over the head, hollowing his cheeks as he took T.J in, inch by inch. He felt Colin move his hands around to his ass, pushing his hips forward as a sign to start fucking his mouth. Sinking his fingers through Colins hair, he thrusted his hips forward, feeling the vibrations from Colins moan around his cock. Heat coiled in his stomach as the pressure started to build, getting close, moans escaping his mouth as a tongue ran along his dick, massaging it til he came undone, coming down Colins throat.

 

Focusing on his breathing, he glared at the chuckle coming from his boyfriends mouth. Smiling as his pants and belt were pulled and done up for him, he opened his eyes, staring down Colins that were peering into his.

 

“Hey,” Colin brushed his thumb over his cheek.

 

“Mmmm,” He wasn’t quite up to speaking yet.

 

“So, we should probably go back out there,” Colin brushed his lips over his.

 

“Yeah,” He mumbled out.

 

“Just think, the sooner this dinner is done, the quicker I get to fuck you into the mattress so hard that the only name you remember is mine, baby,” Colin pecked his lips, pulling him along his side and out of the bathroom. 

 

“Or,” He started.

 

“T.J, there you are, I have someone who wants to meet you,” He groaned as his ma came and took him away from Colin and closer to the pack of hyenas that were in the living room.

 

Looking over at Colin, he watched him disappear into the crowd, a faint smirk painted on his boyfriends lips, the promise in his head that tonight definitely wasn’t over once everyone had left.


End file.
